


人類的魔法

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: An ordinary meal, Fluff, Gen, I'm not sure what should I tag, M/M, More like a gen fic I think, 日常向, 溫馨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: 「一般的人類也能使用魔法嗎？」萊傑羅問。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	人類的魔法

隱約的笑鬧聲從庭院傳來。當萊傑羅透過窗戶向外看時，一顆海灘球正以拋物線飛過空中，畫出色彩鮮艷的軌跡。朱紅、淺黃、天空藍，在秋季偏斜的陽光中揉捲成一片，模糊地使他聯想起人類農村的收穫時節，那些高高堆起的糧食和麥草捲。自從他來到這個城市後，就再也沒看過農田，但人類在這個天候穩定的季節總是歡欣的，笑容時常綻放在晴空下，他有這樣的印象。

「主人，這是您的麵。」弗蘭克斯坦將冒著騰騰熱氣的大碗放在他面前，喚回了他的意識。或許是一度太專注於外側的世界嗎？直至此時他才注意到，偌大的餐桌不知何時已變得不再空曠，弗蘭克斯坦將它用食物和碗盤填成了七分滿。

橘色的是泡菜，褐色的是大醬湯，看著幾款日漸熟悉的菜色，他想到，現在或許正是詢問那件事情的時機。

「弗蘭克斯坦，原來一般的人類也能使用魔法嗎？」

聞言，弗蘭克斯坦停下了擺放餐具的動作，詫異地看向他。

「呃，不好意思，您指的是什麼？」是在說電視上的魔術嗎？

「讓食物變美味的魔法。」

「是？」

在弗蘭克斯坦等待進一步說明的同時，萊傑羅微微笑著，將視線垂落於擁簇的桌面。

「前幾天在學校吃飯的時候，信友他們說，雖然每天吃的飯菜都差不多，但大家都在的時候會特別好吃，因為有讓食物變美味的魔法。」

「雖然我是第一次聽到，但這個魔法是確實流傳在人類之間的吧？因為食物的味道似乎真的會有所不同。」他說著望向弗蘭克斯坦，尋求確認。

弗蘭克斯坦遲疑地點了點頭，不置可否。他的腦海剛剛飄過他許久以前的研究，編號落在2047到3685之間，主題包含貴族的味覺與內分泌。

「你也總是在我沒注意的時候使用了，不是嗎？」

意料之外的問句在他腦袋裡炸開了一片花海。數秒前考慮著的各種數據資料，僅僅一瞬便被暴風全數颳走，碎散為繽紛花朵下微不足道的塵埃。

弗蘭克斯坦，注意你的表情！表情！他如此約束自己差點要形塑出傻笑的臉部肌肉。

「人類是怎麼發動這個魔法的呢？如果不是需要保密的內容，希望你可以告訴我。」

萊傑羅問得一臉認真，但弗蘭克斯坦現在簡直幸福得要融化。他花了好大了力氣才收斂住自己即將溢流的情緒，勉強守住一個能妥善應答的姿態。

「這個……並不是什麼需要保密的事情……」但是該怎麼解釋才好？

思路轉了幾轉，最後他決定順著氣氛說下去。考量到主人的心情，這應該是個好主意——儘管即將說出口的內容有些微妙，令他必須先裝模作樣地清了清喉嚨，才能開始他的陳述。

「……這個魔法並不複雜，只要有喜愛的人們在同一張桌子上用餐，自然就可以發動了。」

他說著瞟了眼庭院——在那裡，年輕的貴族們也和其他孩子玩在一起——隨後又繼續補充道：「另外，我想這並不只限於人類，貴族們也可以做到相同的事。只是一般貴族沒有共同進餐的習慣，因此才沒有發現罷了。」

對於他的回答，萊傑羅驚訝地稍稍睜大了眼睛。

「是這樣嗎？人類總是讓我感到不可思議。」

看著在些許高昂的情感作用下，那對顯得比平時更加晶亮的紅眼，弗蘭克斯坦低聲輕笑，然後深深彎下腰。

「感謝您的欣賞。」他的聲音無比誠摯。

「我去叫孩子們進來吃飯，然後魔法就可以發動了。」

在向門外走去的同時，他暗自決定要讓這個魔法長久地持續下去，為了他永恆溫煦的，深愛人類的主人。

**Author's Note:**

> 萊傑羅為什麼會比別人先出現在餐桌旁？因為只有他的麵提早泡進碗裡了。
> 
> 然後那個魔法的發動咒語絕對不是什麼「萌え萌えキュン♡」。
> 
> -
> 
> Inspired by respective private conversations with ankesenpaaten and Mr M.


End file.
